What do you mean Juvia doesn't love me anymore!
by MissForgetfulMe
Summary: While on a mission, Gray and Juvia stumbles into a mysterious fortune teller's shop. Gray tells Madam Yuka, the fortune teller, his annoyance of Juvia's obsession over him and wishes for it to go away. Gray should have chosen his words more carefully.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Yes, so I decided to create a new story. Sorry if you don't understand. Yes, I will explain soon but you'll have to wait 2 weeks. I have a test coming and god, my brain chose this time to give me story ideas!**

* * *

**What do you mean Juvia doesn't love me anymore? **

Prologue

* * *

"What do you mean Juvia doesn't love me anymore?" Gray Fullbuster yelled, slamming his clenched fist on the small circular table draped over by a maroon red silk clothe, making the single object sitting on the wooden furniture – a so-call crystal ball which can predict ones future by the fortune teller jump then land back with a heavy thump.

The fortune teller – Madam Yuka, an ancient old hag who was probably sooo old she could die by choking on her own spit, shot back an annoyed look. "I mean what I said, boy! No givesy backssies!"

Gray gritted his teeth angrily. This was sooo not part of the deal! "I don't care!" he hissed against her ear which sprouted some grey hair. "I asked you-"

Madam Yuka stopped Gray's sentence by her own words. "I know what you asked, deary." She pointed an unmanicured long finger at him making his eyes cross, it was painted blood red, clips of nail polish scrapped off here and there. "You asked me to take away Julia's-"

"-Juvia-" Gray corrected but the old woman ignored him and carried on.

"-greatly odd obsession over you. You wanted it to stop and now it has."

"Yes, I know, but you did more than that!" Gray bellowed. "Not only has she … erm, dumped me, but now she's completely unacknowledging my existence!"

"Look here, sonny," the crystal ball reader snapped. "_You_ are the one who requested for her obsession to go away. _You_ wanted her to stop swooning over you. _You_ wanted her to stop poking her nose in your business. _You_ wanted her to stop stalking your every move and _I_ have made that all happen. _I_ only fulfill all the things you wanted and now you're pinning the blame on me?" Madam Yuka lectured, spit flew as she thundered.

Gray opened his mouth to objec though that was exactly what he asked for, more or less, but he never dreamed this wish of his would screw up his life so badly. Gray didn't want Juvia to stop loving him completely. He didn't want to be like toilet paper! Having to go through all that shit- mainly Juvia's love dramas- then being flushed down! No way! Absolutely not!

The white haired woman waved her arm in objection before Gray could say a word, flaps of wrinkled, saggy skin ungulate in motion under her short sleeved shirt. "No!" she barked. "Don't you start pointing fingers, Gary!"

"-It's Gray!" but his protest remain ignored once again.

"A deal is a deal," Madam Yuka's face turned stone cold like a statue, she was not going to bulge.

The raven-headed man raked his brain for something to fight back with! Curse his brain cells! Did they have to be so useless and dead right now? "Then I'll pay you double-no, triple! Just undo what you did!"

"No can do, Grady," Gray didn't feel the need to tell her she got his name wrong, again. "I have already changed fate. There's no way I can mess with it again. There's no way it can be undone."

Gray's heart sank. He felt as if his heart was the titanic, setting sail to go on a little adventure then it hits an iceberg and goes plummeging into the icy sea, drowning everyone in it- mainly all his hopes of curing Juvia.

God, what covenant has he gotten himself into?

"Well, there may be a lope-hole," he heard Madam Yuka spoke.

Oh, shit just got real! Raise your glasses everyone!

Gray's heart lighten, there was still hope, well barely, but there was still hope!

"However," Oh no, not this crap again. "I am far too old to go through the process of undoing it,"

Gray rolled his eyes, no kidding, she could be 116 for all he cared.

"And, you, Greyson,"

"-Gray," That was pretty much close enough though Gray still tried.

"Yes, whatever, you are too young and too dimwitted about how fate works to solve this problem."

Thanks a lot lady! Hint of sarcasm!

"But, there's still some way right?" Gray's dark eyes shined.

"It's sealed. How stupid can you be, boy? Didn't you hear me?" Madam Yuka insulted. "You should have spoken your needs clearer and with more detail! Like- Like that Juliet girl of yours,"

"-Juvia!" Gray face palm. God, this woman is horrible at remembering names!

"Yes, yes, she described what she wanted perfectly from the beginning until the end." The old woman told.

"You sound like Juvia's dead!"

Madam Yuka stared at Gray, one of her blue eyes, almost clear as glass, gave shivers down Gray's spine while her other eye, red, (I know, weird right) gazed off at a random vase of dead forget-me-nots.

Gray dropped it. "So, you're saying she won't love me, ever?"

There was a long pause.

"Yes," the mismatched-eye oldie sigh. "She did love you, but now she doesn't."

The ice-mage groaned loudly, pinching his temples. He fucked up bad.

"Anyway, the lope-hole," Madam Yuka continued.

"You just said there was no other way!" Gray accused. What was up with this woman?

"Shut your trap, young man!" she waved her index finger, warningly. "Don't raise your voice at an eldering! Do you want to hear how to break the spell or not?"

Gray bit his lower lip hard. "Yes," he muttered. He didn't have much choice did he?

"There may be a way to break the spell," Gray sat there at the edge of his seat. "You must make her remember why she loved you in the first place. Remind her why her heart choose you out of all the other more rich, respectful, gentleman like men. There is always a few chances someone will fall back in love. You must show her why it is a good reason to fall for you again."

Okay, now Gray Fullbuster was officially fucked up.

* * *

**Review! Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes! Updation will come in 2 weeks time! Sorry if you don't understand! **


	2. Job request

**Greeting! Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**What do you mean Juvia doesn't love me anymore?**

Chapter One : Job Request

* * *

_A few days before the dilemma of Juvia falling out of love with Gray,_

"Gajeel-Ku-uuu-un!" Juvia whined like a child. "Why can't Juvia go on a mission with you?"

"Geez, sprinkler." Gajeel sigh. "I don't want to push ya like the last time. You were so goddamnit tired."

"Juvia is better now," the water mage replied. "Juvia is fresh as a daisy!"

"That's only 'cause ya didn't do a single job in a week or so." The red-eyed dragon-slayer told.

"Juvia wasn't that sleepy! Who will Gajeel-Kun do jobs with if it isn't Juvia?"

He chucked. "I can do plenty by myself." That's right, he was going solo.

"But-" the water mage tried again.

"Nope, you stay here and rest." He waved his hand in front of her like some mafia-war lord of something. "Talk with the stripper or go shopping. Just do something other than work, alright?" Gajeel ordered.

Juvia mumbled in frustration but didn't protest.

"Good girl," the pierced, buff man patted her blue head fondly. "I'm off."

Juvia didn't say anything but huffed at the main entrance of guild. She had her arms crossed as she stared at her fellow teammate go on a job _without her_.

"Remember last week and ya'll be glad ya didn't go on this quest with me!"

* * *

_A week earlier,_

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail guild.

Natsu and Gray were fighting, Lucy was telling Mirajane about her rent problems, Erza was eating a slice of strawberry cake, Levy was silently reading a horror novel while Gajeel was staring at her not far from his table, munching on silverware, Cana was drunk and slurring about things. All in all, it was a pretty normal day.

Except one thing was out of place, Juvia.

She wasn't cheering for her _beloved_ Gray-Sama like normal.

Instead she was sound asleep, her head rested between her folded arms, snoring lightly. Her blue wavy curls were scattered on the flat surface of the table, her hat slightly crooked, it was supported by the brim of her cup, the butterfly pin almost drowning in her orange juice drink.

Apparently, the water mage was having a couple of busy months. She and Gajeel had been of on jobs more often that they barely stepped into the guild.

This was because of Gajeel, unlike the other dragon slayers, Gajeel had to pay for his rent, food, water _and iron to consume_. Iron was now more expensive than normal, the prices went up and cost like crazy expensive amount of jewels. So he decided to go on higher paying jobs. Juvia of course, being his sister-like friend and teammate tagged along on all the jobs though Gajeel protested however, Juvia used her ultra-ultimate weapon, the puppy dog eyes. Damn, she looked _so cute_ when she did that. Gajeel had no choice but to cave in and let her come.

It exhausted her to the bone and now she spent most of her time catching up on sleep. Gajeel was still strong but he did often nodded off or tune things out that were counted as important.

"TAKE THIS YOU STUPID, ICE BRAIN!" yelled Natsu as he punched Gray in the gut, it sent the ice mage flying into the table next to Juvia.

Gray crashed painfully on the wooden object.

"YOU FUCKING SHIT-HEADS!" the raven-headed, pierced dragon-slayer man shouted. "SHIRTLESS HERE COULD HAVE KNOCKED INTO JUVIA! BE FUCKING CAREFUL!"

"Sorry, Gajeel!" Natsu apologized as Happy purred; "3 points for Natsu and 3 points for Gray! It's a tie!"

Gray winched and got up from the wreckage. "Yeah, sorry." He eyed Juvia who barely moved. The bluenette muttered a soft; "No, Juvia is not eating gravy tasting ice-cream." before drifting off to sleep again. It was weird but not the weirdest he's ever heard her say.

The half-naked man sigh. Juvia had been napping there for hours already, how long can that woman sleep? Besides, isn't it better for her to just sleep at home in her own bed than slumping on a random bench at the guild? She'd been absent from the guild for almost 3 months and now she was finally here, yet she was not even paying attention to _anything_! She spent more hours glue to that wooden piece of furniture than talking with Gray which was weird since Juvia stalked Gray almost 24 hours a week.

Gray didn't mind her having a little break but man, her neck must be stiff!

The inky haired mage didn't get to avenge himself from Natsu's punch because Erza had lost her cool at the broken guild property.

Natsu didn't get it, it was just a silly wooden thingamajig however the guild was low on funds so he called it off. He strolled over to eat before telling Lucy that he was in the mood to do some jobs. The blonde jumped up with glee while Mirajane smiled.

Gray on the other hand put his shirt back on and sat down sipping his beer. It was only until he finished his drink then did he decide to poke Juvia awake. He wanted someone to chat with. True, Juvia was socially awkward at times and squirmed a lot when they talked but she was good company plus a good listener.

"Juvia, hey. Juvia, wake up." Gray tried, jabbing his finger at Juvia's porcelain cheek.

She swatted his hand in reply and groaned. "Nooooo, go away." The sleepy mage goggled over.

"Geez, Juvia, if you're so tired than why don't you just sleep at home?"

Her blue eyes slightly fluttered before staring at Gray. "I- Juvia-" she trailed off and slipped unconscious again.

Gray heard her snore, he gave himself a face palm. This woman was seriously exhausted wasn't she?

"Go home, Juvia. You'll rest better there." He shook her shoulder.

This time the bluenette popped her head up fully before rubbing her eyes. "Okay," She slide herself of the bench but the minute her butt was removed from her seat and started walking for the exit, her legs gave away. Gray didn't even have the chance to react because Juvia fell face first onto the floor.

"Oi, ya dumb rain woman." Gajeel hauled Juvia up by the arm. "Ya really out did yarself this time. Ya could have told me if ya were tired. I ain't gonna force ya to work no more." He threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes then exited the guild.

* * *

"Juvia wants to work too," the Locker woman complained. Her eyes darted at the request board.

_5 000 jewels to baby-sit an hour._

No. If it had been a normal baby-sitting job it wouldn't be posted here at a guild. The kid was probably some spoil brat who bullied his nanny with his powers.

_1 000 000 jewels to stop a group _of_ thugs._

Nope. Juvia would need back-up for that.

_6 000 jewels. 13 000 jewels. 5 000 jewels. Blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera._

God, was there no suitable job for her to do solo?

Her eyes trailed on the endless amounts of jobs.

Zero!

_Nada_!

Zip!

Maybe she should just give up. There was nothing good here anyway. Maybe she _should_ listen to Gajeel's advice and chillax.

Juvia sigh and was about to move away when her eyes caught on something. Just like magic, poof, poof!

* * *

_Catch the pic-pocket Dexter Greenwood._

_He is notorious in snatching things under people's noses. He has stolen countless of merchandise._

_300 000 jewels._

_Elves-Twinkie City._

* * *

Oh, that's perfect!

Juvia stretched her hand to grab the flyer only to get her fingers laced with someone else's.

"Ah, Juvia's sorry! She didn't see-" Juvia stopped mid-sentence as she glanced at the owner of the hand she bumped into. "Gray-Sama!"

Gray smirked. "Oh, hey Juvia. Do you want this job too?"

_Of course not Gray, Juvia wanted to use the flyer as a tissue! She didn't have any interest in the job at all!_

"Y-Yes but if G-Gray-Sama wants it then h-he can have it!" Juvia shuttered, shoving the paper into Gray's chest.

"Thanks but if you want to take it then you can." Gray offered, handing it back to Juvia.

"Eh, Ju-Juvia insist Gray-Sama takes it." She was being so polite to him.

Gray ran a hand through his spiky hair. Gosh, none of them are gonna accept it though both of them wanted the job badly.

"Tell you what," the ice mage spoke. "Let's just do the job together and split the reward."

"E-Eh?" Juvia gasped. He's offering her a proposition? That's so selfless of him!

"Yeah, why not." Gray shrugged as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"Ah- Erm- Ju-Juvia-" Juvia's words collapsed over the others. "O-Okay."

"Great," he smiled. "See you tomorrow then. Meet me at 9 o'clock at the train station." Gray turned away before Juvia could answer.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes! ^_^ Please don't hesitate to correct me!**

**Alright, I know, it's not as funny as before and a little shitty. Sorry, hopefully I could squeeze you guys a few laughs?**

**So, **_Elves-Twinkie City_, **it came to me randomly but I love the silly town name! **

**Maybe I can update earlier next week, I dunno, it's the holidays but I may go to my cousins.**

* * *

**Special thanks to these guys for reviewing!**

Gray-Mochi

Gohanroxme

Jacovy

Alpenrose

bobobear2657

SilverDays

Summer Éclair

Rainbowcastle Gruvia FTW 3

kimi-hime-chan

Pisinoe

fire fist storm


	3. Train Ride

**WARNING! Imma TROLL, apparently :/**

**Enjoy, correct my grammar and spelling (G&S) and review!**

* * *

**What do you mean Juvia doesn't love me anymore?**

Chapter Two : Train Ride

* * *

Drip!

Drip!

Drip!

My eyes fluttered, I stirred and groaned.

Drip!

Drip!

Drip-drip!

I could feel a wet substance leaking on me.

Wha-What is this _stuff_?

Drip!

Make it stop!

Make that infernal dripping stop!

Drip!

"Son of a-" I never got to finish my sentence because I was struck with a great amount of pain from my head. It felt like my head was being slammed by a sledge hammer at full force. Oh how it throbbed!

I shut my eyes and breathed. Inhaling and exhaling, trying to calm myself from the headache.

Drip!

Another stupid drop fell on me, it hit me on the forehead then rolled down into my tangled hair.

Drip!

This time in splat on my cheek.

Frustrated, I wiped the watery oddity off my face with the back of my hand. It felt sticky and it refused to leave my face completely so I had to scrape it with my finger nails.

It smeared all over my hand in the process and hid under my nails.

Urg! Great, now my hand was a mess!

Drip!

Just fabulous!

Drip!

Awesome!

Drip!

I cracked my eyes open.

Okay, now I'm _angry_!

What was this dumb-ass thing falling on me?

Drip!

I brought my hand in front of my eyes and observed it.

The room was lowly lighted, the dim rays of sun wasn't helping but I manage to click some things together.

The liquid was bright red.

Scarlet maybe?

Drip!

Then I noticed an odd scent lingering in the air.

It smelled strangely familiar.

Drip!

N-No!

My eyes widen and I'm pretty sure it was as big as saucers now. My breathing quicken. My heart beat paced as realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

Drip!

No!

I refuse to believe it!

It can't be!

No!

Drip!

But it- It …

It can!

It was!

Drip!

I whispered the dreaded B word over and over and over again.

"Blood?"

"_Blood_."

"Blood!"

"Oh My God, BLOOD!"

Someone's blood was falling on top of me!

Oh shit!

Drip!

I heard a hoarse chucked.

"Yes," a dark, deep voice spoke. "Blood,"

I stared at him.

"_Sweet_ blood, _nice_ blood, _wonderful _blood,"

Drip!

"Blood is beautiful, isn't it?" he question.

I felt my throat clogged. I couldn't say a word. My mind went blank. I was face-to-face with a god-damn psycho path serial killer.

Drip!

"Blood is beautiful, isn't it?" he repeated, almost forcing me to answer.

"Hell," I muttered. "Blood- Bloody hell!"

He smirked. "Oh," it sounded almost like a question. "You want to go to hell?"

"What? No! What the fu-" Once again I was silenced but not my headache but by the sight of a shovel bringing itself down on me.

Drip!

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

"Juvia!"

The blue haired water-mage jumped and dropped her horror novel. "Kyah!"

"_Mavis,_ Juvia!" Gray exclaimed, he bent down and picked up the thick book. That thing must have had what, 300 pages? "It's just me!"

"G-Gray-Sama!" Juvia squeaked, putting her hands in front of her chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly. "G-Good morning,"

"Yeah, sure," Gray snorted, handing Juvia her book. "Morning,"

The bluenette gladly accepted her book and smiled at him.

"I didn't expect you to come so early." The raven-headed man blinked, looking at his wrist watch, it read 8: 30am.

"Yes, erm, Juvia just thought it'd be a good idea to come early, just in case."

"Oh," Gray adjusted his shoulder bag.

There was a moment of silence.

Awkward silence.

Gray cleared his throat. "We should get on the train, no reason to stand here."

Juvia nodded. "Okay,"

After the two Fairy Tail mages handed their train tickets and sat in their seats, luggage neatly packet on the top carrier, they broke out on small talk.

"So … _Elves-Twinkie City_," Juvia twiddled with her thumbs.

She heard Gray chuckle. "Who thought of that stupid name anyway?"

Juvia pressed her lips to form a thin smile, trying not to giggle but failed. She didn't answer but shook her head and shrugged.

The ice-mage massaged the back of his neck and rested his head comfortably on his right palm. He eyed his new partner and notice she had dark half crescent moons under her eyes. "Have you been sleeping well?"

Juvia jerked her head in response. She was mentally groaning to herself.

"_Oh why does Gray-Sama have to worry about Juvia like Gajeel-Kun?"_ the bluenette pouted to herself inthought._ "Juvia agreed to this mission to show Gajeel-Kun she's capable of working."_

"Yes," she mused, darting her dark blue eyes around, trying to avoid eye contact.

Gray raised a brow. "Really? You look pretty tired."

"Juvia was just busy last night, she couldn't sleep and was …" Excited? Over-whelmed? Energized? "… not tired." She finished lamely. Smooth, Juvia, smooth. "Juvia just couldn't sleep."

"Not to mention you're reading a ghost story," Gray pointed out. "It seems hard trying to sleep with haunting memories of the after life."

"Juvia's not reading a ghost novel." She replied. "It's true Juvia couldn't fall asleep last night so Juvia borrowed a book from Levy-Chan. She recommended this." Juvia explained. "Levy-Chan's been insisting Juvia to read one of her favourite books for some time now but Juvia was always too busy."

"What's it about?"

Juvia answered without giving it a second thought. "Oh, it's a horror novel, Gray-Sama should know Levy-Chan has a thing for creepy stuff. It's about serial killers."

"Wow- I mean, oh, I never knew you were interested in these things …"

"J-Juvia doesn't like to read these kind of books, it's just, Levy has other book that would grip onto Juvia's attention and it-" the bluenette choked on her words, trying not to sound like a psychotic maniac. "Well- The other books Levy-Chan had was just more darker and if she lend it to Juvia then Juvia may have not slept at all."

Gray sensed the awkwardness and which topics. "If you want, we can take a couple of days viewing the city before doing the mission."

"Erm," her blue eyed roamed around the train as she chewed her bottom lip. "Well, if Gray-Sama insist."

"Sure," the onyx-haired mage replied. "Though the city's name is stu- odd, I heard it's a great tourist attracter."

Juvia smiled in response.

A high pitch whistle broke into the air.

The train started to chug, moving at a slow and steady pace. Finally, they were moving to their destination.

* * *

Nod.

Blink.

Dip.

Blink.

Jerk back.

Repeat.

"Would you stop that?" Gray snapped lightly.

Juvia dazedly muttered a "Huh?"

"You're nodding off to sleep, stop resisting." Gray advised, scratching himself on the chest, yup, he still had his clothes on. "If you're sleepy then sleep."

"Oh,"

Gray turned back to the view of his window. He cupped his cheek and rested his elbow on the arm rest.

Tree. Grass. Rock. More trees. Bush. Scrubs. Oh hey look, a family of foxes! Mountain scenery! Some more trees. And endless fields of grass.

The scenery was getting boring. Gray huffed under his breath and tried to focus on something. They wouldn't arrived in Elves-Twinkie City in another 3 hours.

THREE HOURS!

What the heck was he going to do for 3 hours?

Tap dance?

Gray Fullbuster knew one thing.

He was incredibly.

And I mean_ incredibly._

Bored out of his freaking mind and he _hated it._

He was bored.

In fact, he was _supremely bored._

More bored than _mere lowly boredom -_ he was bored beyond the limits of boredom - his brain was literally dying, cell by cell, from the complete and utter boredom-ness.

He would have continued on his ranting if he didn't feel a sudden bump on his shoulder.

Gray snapped out of his boredom trance and turned to his left.

He found Juvia dozing off, leaning on his shoulder like a support-person-pillar-shoulder-guy-thing. Oh, you get it.

Gray's eyes soften as he realized Juvia still had her hat on.

He removed it carefully, trying not to wake her up then let the bluenette rest her head on his shoulder properly. The ice-mage then placed her hat on his lap since Juvia's lap was occupied with the horror novel.

Having nothing else to do, he observed the front of Juvia's book. It was titled _Blood is Beautiful, ironically, _it was written in a curly, neat hand writing, the ink used was blood red. The i's were dotted as if it was drops of blood then underlined with a thin line and a small prickle of blood at the end of the line. There was not much on it but a single white rose with some smudges of blood lying on a pool of blood, it seem as in someone had dipped a quill into the blood and written the title. Genius yet creepy.

Gray snapped back to reality when he felt Juvia slipping off his shoulder. He quickly grabbed her shoulder with his right hand since the left was supporting the bluenette's head weight, then re-adjusted the water-mage so she could sleep more comfortably.

Juvia's fringe fell over her closed eyes and on instinct, Gray brushed it away then continue to rake her locks until he was satisfied with her hair.

In Gray's opinion, he liked Juvia without her hat, it made her seem more natural plus Gray could never define her height properly but now he guessed she was probably a head shorter than him, maybe she reached his ear or something.

Before long the raven-headed Fairy Tail mage was also nodding off to sleep, he tried resting his head on his palm but kept slipping off and jerking to a half-asleep shock state. He groaned and stared at Juvia who was happily dozing off on his shoulder.

"_Lucky," _he couldn't help but think.

It was pure torture for him to keep startling over his sleepy-stage.

After 5 minutes of tripping over himself like an idiot, he gave up on trying to slumber on his palm and lean his head on the bluenette.

"_Screw this, I'm sleepy and I will take a comfortable nap, thank you very much."_

Gray caught a scent of lavender and sea salt as he rested his cheek on Juvia's pretty little blue head. Surprisingly, he found it comforting as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The rest of the train ride went smooth as the two mages slept with peace and silence for the next three hours.

* * *

**So yeah! I TROLL-ed you guys on the first part of the chapter XD**

**Thought I had submitted a wrong document to the wrong story didn't cha?**

**And oh goodness me, I was writing about a SERIAL KILLER wasn't I? Sorry about that, MrCreepyPasta, his work is genius, couldn't help it **

**Welp, most of you guys say I'm funny even when I don't try to, seriously, I don't intend to be funny, it just happens. The 'Oh I see what you did there' leads me to confusion 'cause I do not see what I did XP**

**Anyway, not my best work, maybe most crappiest? I had no motive TTwTT But at least I manage to write a thousand words on this. **

**Got inspired by another author's Gruvia fic, can't remember the name but if you are reading this author-who-I-have-currently-forgotten-your-name, I can mention you if you want, my name isn't MissForgetfulMe for nothing :D LOL**

**Please point out my grammar and spelling errors. Review please?**

* * *

**Special thanks to these guys for reviewing on the last chapter! Hugs and kisses ^_^**

Rainbowcastle

lnked Silver

Alpenrose

Gohanroxme

bobobear2657

Jacovy

Lucestellare

Diclonious57

Miasmatic

Bela Rose Wolf

IloveallAnime15

Jabber Tale


	4. Photos and accidents

**Don't worry, this chapter is not a TROLL ^^ Promise! **

**Enjoy, correct my grammar and spelling (G&S) and review!**

**This chapter, however, may be a little Out-Of-Character? Blasted!**

* * *

**What do you mean Juvia doesn't love me anymore?**

Chapter Three : Photos and accidents

* * *

_Click!_

A squeal followed by the mechanical snap.

_Click!_

"OhMyGosh! They're so KA-UUU-TEEE!" a female voice rang through air.

_Click!_

"Yayoi-Chan, how many pictures are you going to take of that couple?" A deep, eldering voice questioned. "Other customers need their pictures taken too."

_Click!_

"Okay, okay, that's the last one." Yayoi replied.

The man raised a brow at her statement. "Really now? Why are you so interested in those two?"

"Eh?" she answered. "Don't you read Sorcerer Weekly, Ryoma-Kun?"

Ryoma shrugged his shoulders. "Nope,"

"Geez, the reason I'm taking pictures of these two are because they're mages from Fairy Tail!"

"And?"

"If you_ had_ read Sorcerer Weekly then you'd notice, these people; Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser, are always together. I even see them in the background hanging out! They're like a couple … or close friends but I think they're boyfriend and girlfriend or something."

"That doesn't explain why you're taking a billion pictures of them." Ryoma scoffed.

"Well, Fairy Tail is famous, maybe I'll get some extra cash if I sell these babies –pictures- to the magazine editor." Yayoi chimed.

"Oh god, you're asking for trouble." Ryoma sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just do your job!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm your senior, I _can_ tell you what to do!"

A stir broke the argument.

"So noisy," Gray Fullbuster mumbled, blinking from his sleepy eyes.

"See what you did, Ryoma-Kun! You woke him up!" Yayoi exclaimed and pouted as her photo-taking session had ended.

A snort escapes from Ryoma. "Oh please, he's suppose to wake up. He's arrived at his destination."

Gray mumbles again and tries to indentify what the heck was he doing before this then he realized; one, he had taken a job request a day ago, two, he was in a train sitting on a chair and three, Juvia was still in deep slumber, resting her pretty little head on his shoulder.

Juvia's blue curls tickled Gray's neck as he tries to straighten up. "Are we there yet? Are we at _Elves-Twinkie City?_ "

"Oh, sir, you've arrived!" Yayoi replies as she too realized she was on her shift doing her job. "Welcome! Welcome to _Elves-Twinkie City_."

"Okay," the ice mage answered back. "Who are you two?"

"We're workers for the _Elves-Twinkie City _train station! We take pictures of tourist who happen to visit the town and give them maps and information."

"Ah," Gray noted, not caring less though he gets lost pretty easily.

The two workers stared at him for a moment before Ryoma decided to carry on with his job of taking photos of other guests while Yayoi was still founding over the couple.

"Erm … you can leave now?" The raven-headed man informed, confused that the worker was still standing there.

Yayoi squeaked out an apology, flip through her taken photos before finding a suitable one and printing in. "Here," she handed a flyer of the town map and two newly printed photos. "One for you and one for Juvia."

"Uh … thanks." Gray grabbed the pictures, shoving his and the map into his pocket and Juvia's into her horror novel. He was about to wake Juvia up when something clicked in his head. "Wait, how do you know Juvia's name?"

Yayoi blinked. "She was on Sorcerer Weekly's cover during the Magic Battle Games."

"She was?"

The worker rolled her eyes. "Yeah, apparently her new look caught a lot of people's –men- attention."

"It did?"

"Dude, have you looked at her? Seriously, pay more attention to your girlfriend." Yayoi sigh. Man, Gray was good looking but dense as an ice cube!

"Juvia's not my-" but Gray's sentence was cut short when Ryoma yelled Yayoi's name.

"I'm coming, stupid head!" Yayoi shouted back. "Enjoy your stay at _Elves-Twinkie City _and pay more attention to Juvia."

It wasn't Gray's fault he didn't know this stuff. Juvia had been gone for months on a job. They hadn't talked in a while. How could he have known? Besides, he didn't like to read girly magazines.

When Yayoi left, Gray decided it was time to wake Juvia up.

"Juvia. Hey, Juvia. Wake up." Gray urged and poked her cheek like the last time.

The bluenette only groaned and snuggled deeper into Gray's neck.

Damn, it was like his neck was design for her to hide in.

A crimson layer of blush dusted on the ice mage's cheeks when he felt her steady breath puff against his sensitive throat.

"Oh, come on, don't do this to me. People are staring." Gray begged, patting her cheeks his time. "Wake up, Juvia."

"Juvia … huh?" Juvia goggled, slipping her head off his shoulder. She stiffed a yawn which Gray found kinda cute, then rubbed her eyes. "Are we there yet, Gray-Sama?"

"We're here," Gray announced then he propped Juvia's bonnet on her messy head which was sitting on his lap.

She raked her slender fingers through her blue hair and adjusted her hat.

"I'll get our luggage."

Juvia tried to nod but her neck was stiff.

"_Maybe it's a sign telling Juvia that Gray-Sama shouldn't get Juvia's luggage. It's her things after all." _Juvia thought logically._ "It would be rude if Gray-Sama had to carry her bags."_

"G-Gray-Sama doesn't have to. It's Juvia's luggage after all. Juvia should be responsible of her own belongings." Juvia protested, placed her novel in the chair next to her and stood up however, her legs were asleep and felt like jelly causing her to lose her balance.

Gravity was a bitch and pulled her towards the floor.

How she was saved depended on her luck because Gray had manage to catch her in time. Gray had one hand around her waist to steady her while the other was pressed against something soft on Juvia's chest.

He had accidently re-did what he had done a year ago when they first met.

He had groped her.

"Oh shit!" Gray cursed, retracing his hands.

Juvia blushed, red as a fire hydrant and fell into Gray's empty chair. "Kyah!"

Luckily, their previous nap had lasted longer than the others so the train was clear from most of the passengers.

"Oh _Mavis_, I'm _so_ sorry, Juvia!" the ice wizard apologized to his nakama. He had saved her from falling then pushed her and caused her to fall again. Smooth, Gray, smooth. Not to mention grabbing her breast ... again.

"I ah- It's- Erm- Juvia-" the bluenette continued to shutter, muttering into space, still blushing. Finally, she blurted out; "It's okay!"

"I- I'll just get our stuff." Gray improvised and grabbed their things at the top compartment as Juvia adjusted her sitting position, trying not to expose her underwear in the process.

After their luggage were on the floor and Juvia's legs were awake again, the two Fairy Tail mages walked out of the train in awkward silence _again_. The awkward silence part that is.

"I'm sorry," Gray broke the tension.

The water wizard darted her aqua eyes randomly, trying to avoid eye contact. "It's okay, Gray-Sama. I-It was an accident."

The inky-haired man nodded.

"Be-Besides, it's _not_ like it was your _first_ time." Juvia slipped.

Gray's face redden at that reminder. "Y-Yeah,"

Juvia mentally slapped herself for bringing that up. "Ah- Juvia means- Juvia-" She tried and failed to lighten up the mood.

"I understand," Gray told, saving Juvia from the embarrassment. "It's not the _first _–or last apparently seeing as the Gods like to play with us- But it is the _first _in _public._"

This time Juvia nodded.

Gray smirked. "You've grown."

"GRAY-SAMA!" The bluenette gasped.

"What? You're the one who started the conversation with your boobs! I just wanted to say sorry."

"Idiot!" she slapped his arm playfully … and hard. Hey, they've hung out many, many times. Sure the start out with awkward silences but they end up with laughs. "Don't talk about Juvia's breasts in front of her."

Gray chuckled. "Does that mean I can talk about your boobs behind your back with the guys?"

"No!" the russian-spanish mix boomed, blushing. "That's perverted, Gray-Sama."

"I'm a guy,"

She stopped him by placing her hand in front of his face. "Juvia doesn't need to know these things."

"Your loss," Gray laughed and bumped his arm against her shoulder.

Juvia giggled. "Sure,"

Friendship rebonded. No more awkward silence please.

"Wanna find a hotel for us to check in now?" Gray questioned. "I got a map,"

"Okay," the bluenette chimed.

And so the two fairies continued their conversation, laughing lightly and joking with each other as they made their way to the hotel.

* * *

**Okay, I realized, my stories have been slur-ish for the past chapters. Sorry, I just don't have the urges but when I do, it's on the days when I'm not free. Curses! I wanted this story to be dead serious but I am just so childish as the story progresses. (Sigh)**

**I have a new tight schedule now. I have 1 hour of free time on Thursday and Friday to do simple things like check my e-mail, listen to MrCreepyPasta, go on Facebook and Twitter, and read on Fanfiction and Meme Center. But on Saturday and Sunday, I'll devote my time to writing for you guys so be patient and calm.**

**Also, after this story, I'm focusing on **_Fairy Tail Academy Dilemmas_** which I am sprouting with ideas. I'm gonna do the little stories first then get to the big boys!**

**Whoot! Whoot! So, please drop by and check it out?**

* * *

**Special thanks to these guys for reviewing on the last chapter! Looks like I got some new readers too! More reviews please?**

Lucestellare

Gray-Mochi

Gohanroxme

Rainbowcastle

Iloveallanime15

Natsu's at a Payphone

Alpenrose

ivory9elektra11fullbuster

Yukari Hiwada

Jacovy

Pisinoe

Sarapyon

koi. no. michi

Meow98

Fire Mocker

Helekiller2

* * *

**EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS **to agent-orangey at DeviantArt for donating 20 points for my stories.

I love thee!


End file.
